


don’t give me ideas in genchat

by urmomsdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bratty Yamaguchi, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, They're In Love Your Honor, Tsukishima Kei is Whipped, just a fic abt their relationship, one of those sex scenes is non-con (although it is cnc), there is no detailed smut but sex scenes are described, this is just a drabble i’m not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmomsdom/pseuds/urmomsdom
Summary: a discord server i’m in we’re having wholesome tskym hours todayso this is a long drabble i wrote that is too long to send so i’m posting it(mostly for kuni and yuri, my partners in tskym crime)i almost made this not problematic but i can’t help myself :p
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	don’t give me ideas in genchat

tskym where they start dating in like 8th grade because yamaguchi is very obviously gay, and very obviously has a crush on tsukishima and tsukishima figures he’s more attracted to yamaguchi than any girl in any shitty porn mag he finds in akiterus room. 

kei tells yamaguchi he knows that he likes him, yamaguchi nearly throws up.

but before yamaguchi could apologize like crazy, tsukki says 

“since it’s you, i’m willing to try it. as long as it doesn’t make anything weird.” 

so they date and it doesn’t become weird, if anything they feel more comfortable around eachother than they have in a long time. tsukishima learns yamaguchi likes to cuddle, or be touching him in some way at most times. tsukishima isn’t sure what he likes and that makes him feel bad, he feels like he isn’t being a good boyfriend, that makes him nervous.

he googles things that normal boyfriends are supposed to do, which in retrospect was REALLY lame.

so kei has a two month period of being a really corny boyfriend, doing really cheesy cliche stuff. yamaguchi doesn’t mind it, but he knows it isn’t kei. 

they have a not so awkward conversation about what type of affection they like. they makeout for the 18372818th time that night, which they both agreed is very much okay. they do give eachother their first handjobs that night though. yamaguchi has pretty good technique (what can he say, he’s a porn addict on the low) but ultimately kei feels like he did a better job with how quick tadashi cums. 

yamaguchi is insecure about his size compared to tsukki, kei’s hand can cover the entire thing hard. 

(he’s barely pushing 4 inches hard where tsukki is already reaching 6 and ½). 

he tells kei this afterwards and in return tsukki tells him it’s a stupid thing to worry about since they’re still in middle school, and he doesn’t care either way.

yamaguchi doesn’t grow much in that area anyways, but at least now he feels loved.

they start fingering each other (well it’s pretty much always tadashi on the receiving end as the times yamaguchi has done it to him, and the time he did it to himself, he didn’t like it) in 9th grade.

yamaguchi figures this means he’ll be the one bottoming, which he’s embarrassed about. he’s sad he can’t please tsukki in that way.

kei always knew it would be this way.

they grow more domestic over time. they have sleepovers even on weekdays, they usually cook dinner together too. when they go out kei always pays for yamaguchis food. soon that grows into kei spending his money on buying yamaguchi clothes, stuffed animals he thinks he’ll like, and lipgloss a few times. yamaguchi uses to protest the spoiling, but now he expects it, although still grateful. 

they also have their usual couch positions, which vary from day to day.

on any nonspecific day, yamaguchi sits on tsukishimas thighs while he entertains himself with a hand held game, his phone or a movie on tv. tsukishima likes this the best because it keeps tadashi occupied while he takes some time to distress and rest his eyes after school.

on yamaguchi's bad days, he’ll lay on his stomach and wait for tsukishima to put on the movie so kei can come lay on top of him. he says the weight makes him feel better. tsukki rubs his face in between yamaguchi's shoulder blades and kisses the back of his neck softly. on those days that’s about as heated as it gets.

on tsukishima's bad days, he tries to curl up with his chest facing the back of the couch but secretly he’s waiting for yamaguchi to push him onto his back, and cling to his side. yamaguchi puts his leg over tsukishima and traces patters onto his chest. kei doesn’t say it but it makes him feel grounded. tsukishima kei is not tsukishima kei without yamaguchi tadashi by his side.

by the time they get to their first year of highschool, yamaguchi is a complete spoiled brat. he knows he has kei wrapped around his finger. if tadashi wants something, he’ll get it, even if he has to whine at kei all day or make a scene in public (although never infront of people from school, that’s much too embarrassing). kei is fine with this, as his two options are either give in and cater to tadashi (his favourite activity), or put him in his place. which, is a new development.

kei knows tadashi left his laptop open on purpose. he wanted kei to see the nasty stuff in his search history, as that must have seemed easier than a conversation. tsukki knew yamaguchi wanted him to tease him about it to start the conversation, so he did. 

he found out tadashi was conflicted about how he wanted their first time to go. part of him was a true romantic, wanting to “make love” and all that cheesy shit. but another part of him was super hyper sexual, whether that’s from trauma or just watching porn too young, who knows.

after a mutually traumatizing conversation, their first time was sweet, sappy and romantic. they’ve said i love you a billion times before but when kei told him he loved him while inside of him, he cried. (oh yeah, kei also realized that night he likes seeing tadashi cry…)

it was a super romantic night.

however, kei did wake tadashi up by sliding into his still slick hole (which hurt pretty bad, but cmon, tadashi liked it) and calling him a pretty dumb slut. kei cringed but he stayed up googling good degrading dirty talk while yamaguchi slept the night before.

tadashi was so responsive to this treatment, kei decided it was meant to be this way. it would’ve been great if kei hadn’t fucked tadashi so far into overstimulation that he wet the bed. yamaguchi spent the rest of the day sulking on the couch embarrassed. kei even offered to rub his feet the way yamaguchi likes but tadashi didn’t want to be touched. 

tsukishima took him to mcdonald’s for lunch though, he felt better after. 

in school they seemed to confuse a lot of people, which confused them even more. i mean, they never explicitly told anyone they were a couple but they were always together so wouldn’t people get the hint? apparently not, because girls would come up to tadashi asking about kei. that was annoying.

the volleyball team didn’t even know they were dating until after a long, shitty, day after practice when yamaguchi wrapped his arms around kei’s neck, and surprisingly kei wrapped his around tadashi’s waist (the kiss on the forehead was a real kicker). the couple explained they thought everyone knew, and apologized to the coaches for causing a scene. some of the members didn’t really understand, but they were too preoccupied with their own lives to care. 

“how are you even dating him?” hinata would ask. sugawara-senpai could be heard snickering in the background, wasn't he supposed to be the responsible one?

yamaguchi sighed “he’s just a bit abrasive, he’s actually really considerate when you get close to him”. he would say.

“but, you’re like… the only one close to him….” hinata added

_ yeah, i am _ . he thought. maybe it was fucked up, but he took pride in being someone’s favourite. he looked over to where tsukishima was arguing with kageyama across the court, and he felt a strange confidence boost. 

“watch this.” he looked at hinata before letting out a small (although, over exaggerated groan). tsukishima’s head turned so fast it was potentially damaging. he dropped the volleyball he was holding and walked away from a still angry kageyama. 

tsukishima grabbed yamaguchi's elbow, he was probably trying to drag him away but yamaguchi kept his feet planted.

“what’s wrong?” he said tenderly, albeit under his breath. 

yamaguchi had to fight to side eye hinata and sugawara who were watching this all happen. he jutted out his bottom lip to make a cute pout and put on the biggest puppy eyes for his boyfriend.

“my tummy hurts tsukkiiii!” he mumbled in a borderline annoying whiny voice. 

without turning around, tsukishima calls out to daichi:

“yamaguchi and i are going to take a break for a second, okay senpai?” 

tsukishima pushed him to the bench and stood in between tadashi’s legs. he put his hand to yamaguchis cheek, “you don’t feel warm? what did you eat today baby?” 

kei sounded concerned, he almost told him he was feeling fine, but he met eyes with hinata over his boyfriends shoulder. hinata practically looked like he just witnessed a murder, and it was a little funny (can you blame him???).

“i didn’t eat all my lunch today, i think it’s a hungry cramp.” he looked up at tsukishima and pouted again. kei backed away briefly and tadashi knew hinata and sugawara probably thought that was the end of it, but tsukki was only walking to his bag to grab his wallet and a water bottle he took some cash and a walked back to tadashi, handing him the bottle.

“tanaka-senpai! come here please? your kouhai need you!” tsukishima called

tanaka ran over, eager to be a good senpai.

“yes? what? what’s up? how can i help?!” tanaka panted

“tada-yamaguchi is a little malnourished, can you go buy him something to eat from the vending machine.” tsukishima handed him the money and now yachi’s (who may or may not have been watching this exchange) jaw dropped.

tanaka was running out when-

“wait! tanaka-senpai!” everyones eyes were on them

“yes tsukishima-kun?” tanaka jogged in pace

“don’t get him anything spicy… he doesn’t like spicy foods.”

yamaguchi never explained to tsukishima why hinata fell to the floor, or why sugawara and daichi were snickering. 

the team actually preferred yamaguchi's spoiledness, they thought it was funny. it made him a fast favourite with the second years, and the third years allowed them to share a futon during training camps. 

yamaguchi's favourite part of training camps had to be tsukishima being so possessive (c’mon, it was kind of sexy). no one was allowed to talk to yamaguchi unless tsukishima knew about it. tadashi laughed at how scared everyone was of his dorky boyfriend. everyone was interested in the couple, some good, some bad. 

the attention was off them quick when people caught the fukurodani captain and his setter having sex in the showers. no one was shocked. 

the rest of highschool wasn’t that eventful (just more domesticity and filthy, kinky sex). yamaguchi and tsukishima were in love, that wasn’t an idea, that was a fact. the third years graduated, tsukishima cried just as much as yamaguchi. daichi and tsukishima stayed in touch, and as much kei pretended it was annoying, he really liked daichi. yamaguchi was put into a group chat with sugawara’s college friends, they all loved him. 

then in their second year most of yamaguchis time was monopolized by nishinoya crying to him about his recent bisexual awakening. yamaguchi had to explain to tsukki a million times that it was asahi-senpai that nishinoya was yearning for, not him. tsukishima became unhealthily possessive, and yamaguchi loved it. is it toxic if the person receiving the “toxicity” likes it. yamaguchi was happy to be a belonging, something that kei owns, he knew he was loved. 

tadashi became captain in their third year. tadashi was so stressed he was throwing up almost every night, and tsukishima telling him he was doing good meant very little because he was showered with praise constantly (albeit, tsukishima's roundabout way of giving praise). 

he didn’t feel like he deserved the spot until him and kageyama snuck out the night before their first real game of the season. kageyama was definitely the right choice for co-captain, and tsukishima never blamed him for it. they sat on the roof of the school, looking at stars and talking their feelings out. it made both boys feel a lot better. 

the best part of that night, is when he got back to tsukishimas house. 

i mean, yamaguchi is so cute, can you blame him for being jealous? as soon as tadashi shut the bedroom door he was grabbed by the arm and pinned to the bed faced down. as much as they play rough, kei always does things for tadashi’s pleasure, but not tonight. kei slid tadashi’s underwear down just under his ass, not even enough to free his pathetic little cock, and pressed the lube nozzle into his ass. the lube that flooded his insides were all he was allowed for preparation, besides two fingers going in at once for barely a second. tsukishima proceeded to call him a whore, a slut, trashy, stupid. this time, it seemed like he meant it. kei spent around 15 long minutes ruining tadashi’s hole, stretching his hole too loose too quick. yamaguchi cried but never told him to stop once, if this was supposed to be a punishment, maybe he would never act right again. 

when he finished it was almost like a trance was broken. tadashi couldn’t see it, but kei was on the verge of tears from all the guilt.

“tadashi… i’m, i’m so sorry. baby? baby are you okay? i’m so fucking sorry tadashi. i’m so sorry. i just fucking- i cant believe i….” 

yamaguchi didn’t even raise his head, he laid there facing down in his cum sticky undies.

“you what? raped me? c’mon kei, do it again, rape me again.” tadashi panted out. kei froze, but wasn’t disinterested, he was just happy tadashi wasn’t mad.

“please? please kei rape my ass again? i really liked it!” it was sick, but yamaguchi couldn’t stop begging. 

that was a fun night.

they got eloped right after highschool, which was a surprise to no one… except their parents?? who have somehow been too oblivious this entire time to realize they were dating?? 

it made no sense not to? they’ve been together forever? plus it was convenient, they had no desire for a big wedding (although tadashi did throw one bitchin party)

they went to college, kei also had a job as a museum curator, he also kept playing volleyball. 

yamaguchi went to all his games, the other guys on the team learned quickly that talking to yamaguchi beforehand would rile kei up to play good, he was quite the show off.

as of now, they have no plans to have kids (yet). they do have a pet african bull frog however, his name is asteroid. yamaguchi wants a dog that he visits a lot at the rescue in their city, and tsukishima is close to saying yes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi come find me on twitter @urmomsdom :3  
> i never post fluff bc i’m scared that people (specifically minors) will read my fluff and click my acc and see all my smut so this might be the fluffiest thing i post  
> comment if u want :3


End file.
